Tractions assemblies for use as wheel replacement on wheeled vehicles are known in the art. Indeed, several configurations of traction assemblies have been proposed throughout the years in order to generally improve different aspects and characteristics such as the riding behaviour.
While the riding behavior is one of the most important aspects involved in the concept of a vehicle, the ability to allow interchangeability of parts or to retrofit new components on existing vehicles greatly satisfies the owner of vehicles and represents an interesting market source for vendors of specialized parts destined to vehicles such as snowmobiles, motorcycles, ATVs, tractors, trucks, etc.
For instance, different riding assemblies are sometimes installed to replace the wheels of existing vehicles. In principle, the assemblies should minimize the need to change existing components, must be able to fit on the vehicle without interference and should try to minimize any negative change to the overall riding behavior of the vehicle and comfort of the driver.
However, by replacing the wheels by traction assemblies, or track systems, the mass distribution of the sprung and unsprung mass of the vehicle is modified. Indeed, the mass of a traction assembly is usually superior to the mass of the replaced wheel. By increasing the unsprung mass of a vehicle, it causes a change in the mass repartition (ratio sprung/unsprung mass) and may cause the springs and shock absorbers to be less effective in controlling the suspension's movement, it can cause discomfort for the user and it negatively affects vehicle handling.
There is therefore a need for a traction assembly which improves riding condition when traction assemblies are used to replace existing wheels on vehicles.